Having a Talk with the Boss
by Marlex
Summary: Gibbs is not sure why Tim is visiting him in his basement, but when his agent tells him that he's broken one of the rules, he's pretty sure he is not going to like where this conversation leads.


**Author's Note:** Here's the latest McAbby fic I wrote for the Comment Fic community on LiveJournal. The prompt was: Rule 12. I wanted to write a story where Gibbs was automatically on board with the idea of Tim and Abby dating. So this is what came out of that. I hope you enjoy.

Having a Talk with the Boss

Leroy Jethro Gibbs never locked the front door of his home, so he was never certain when he might have a visitor show up in his basement.

This particular night, Gibbs was in the middle of sanding his latest project when he heard the faint sound of his door closing. Maintaining his rhythm, he listened until he heard the first footsteps on the basement's wooden stairs.

These visits were common enough that he was never surprised, but by the third footstep he'd identified their owner and was...intrigued. Tony was probably his most frequent visitor, followed by Fornell, especially when NCIS and the FBI were working the same case. Hell, even an ex-wife or two were known to make their way to his basement when they were dealing with a big enough problem.

Timothy McGee was not one he tended to expect when someone stopped by for a chat. In fact, of everyone at NCIS, only Ziva was a less common visitor, but then she had demons of her own when it came this basement. Gibbs liked McGee, respected him as an agent, but they simply didn't work on the same frequency. The answers Gibbs could usually provide might work for Tony, but McGee was a different animal. He wondered briefly if McGee did have someone he could talk to, but then realized that person was probably Abby.

Either way, McGee was his agent and, after 11 years, a valued colleague, so Gibbs would offer whatever support he needed. And a drink of scotch of course.

He waited until McGee was all the way down the stairs before he turned from his sanding.

"McGee," he said.

"Boss."

Gibbs studied McGee, noticing a slight hesitation before his agent spoke again.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Gibbs nodded and walked over to his work desk. He grabbed the scotch, poured himself a few fingers, then emptied a mason jar, blew out any dust, and poured McGee the same.

After they each had a sip, McGee trying and failing to suppress a wince at the burn, Gibbs let the silence hang, giving McGee the time he needed to get his words ready.

Finally, he spoke. "I've been seeing someone," he said. "We've been together for eight months now. And it's getting pretty serious."

Gibbs knew that McGee had been dating someone for awhile now. Tony had been driven to distraction trying to figure out who it was, a secret up until now McGee had managed to keep. He wondered again why McGee was here. He knew enough about Gibbs' personal life to know he wasn't the best one to come to for relationship advice. He supposed Tony wasn't any better. This was probably something he would have talked to Abby about, but if his relationship was getting serious, he could see why she wouldn't be the best choice. Besides, she was in her own relationship, if the office scuttlebutt was correct.

He'd been amused when Abby first starting dating the wet behind the ears McGee. Was it really 11 years ago? It had been an intriguing match, one he knew wouldn't last, because he knew Abby well enough to know she wasn't looking for a long term arrangement. He was just glad that when the end had inevitably come, it hadn't hurt the team. Far from it, in fact, and the two remained good friends through thick and thin. He wondered whether McGee could give him advice on how to get along with exes, but then he considered McGee's many relationships since, more than one of which had ended with the woman in question in handcuffs, and thought better of it.

Gibbs took another sip of scotch. "So what do you need from me?"

"Rule 18," Tim said.

There was a determination there made Gibb's take notice. Rule 18: "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." Alarm bells were going off in his mind. What had McGee gotten himself into now?

"Alright," Gibbs said slowly.

"I broke a big rule, boss," McGee said, nervousness creeping into his voice.

Gibbs took another sip. He was becoming less and less sure he was going to like where this conversation led. Another another moment of silence, he said, "So, what rule did you break?"

"Rule 12."

Of course it would be that one. The one he had always had the most trouble with, the one Tony had broken at least twice. He let a sigh escape his lips. "McGee, that rule is in place for a reason."

"I know boss," McGee said.

A new thought came to Gibbs. McGee had been dating someone for eight months now. He'd been dating someone at NCIS for that long and Gibbs hadn't found out? Sure there were over 200 people working at NCIS headquarters, but he should have seen it. Part of him was angry at McGee for lying to him for that long, and the other part was furious at himself for not picking up on it.

"Who?" Gibb said after another sip, not bothering to contain either anger from his voice.

There was a noticeable pause from McGee.

"Abby."

This time Gibbs wasn't just surprised. He was shocked. He simply couldn't believe it, and for a moment wondered whether this was some elaborate lie, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why McGee would lie about this. He had to be telling the truth. But how could the two of them have kept it a secret for this long.

McGee must have seen the question on his face, because he said, "After we decided to try it again, we knew we'd have to be careful. I let it slip around Tony that I was dating someone new. Abby waiting a few weeks so it wouldn't look too suspicious, and then invited a friend over for lunch, making sure one or two of the office gossips saw them together. From there, it was a matter of being mindful of the details. Never arriving at work at the same time. Making sure our date calendars didn't overlap too often."

McGee had matured into a fine agent, but to be able to pull off that sort of subterfuge was something he would have thought his agent incapable of until now. He was impressed, but his felt the anger building again at the realization that he had been one of the marks.

"This isn't a simply case of stepping over the line, McGee," Gibb almost growled. "This is serious."

"I know it's serious. I'm serious. Even if it wasn't Rule 6, I wouldn't say I'm sorry." That determination was back now that he was on a roll. "Because I'm not. I didn't come to here to apologize. I just need you understand. I don't know if you can accept it, but I need you to understand."

Gibbs had to give McGee some credit for standing his ground. It wasn't something his agent could have done to his face even a few years ago. But even if he could respect it, that didn't mean he was ready to let this lie.

"This cannot continue," he said firmly.

"You didn't seem to care the first time," McGee returned, looking him square in the eyes.

"The first time, you weren't a member of my team."

"But then I was," McGee said, not backing down.

Gibbs broke his gaze with McGee. He had, in a way, encouraged their relationship the first time. But he had done so, fanning the flames so to speak, to help it burn out faster, figuring the sooner it did, the less damage it would cause the team. And it had worked. Sure there had been times over the years he feared some leftover embers might catch back, but they never had. Until now.

"Consider it a grandfather clause," he lied. "Now is different. It could blow up the entire team, the entire department. I can't allow this to threaten the team."

"I also didn't come here for your permission to date Abby. We're serious about making this work. Both of us this time. And if you won't see past this, then I'll transfer. Vance has tried to get me to go back over to cybercrimes more than once. I'd rather stay in the field. I love what I do. But I love Abby more. She wanted to be the one to tell you. She knew it would be easier coming from her. But this was something I needed to do.

"I know you had your reasons for creating Rule 12. I know whatever happened between you and Director Shepherd ended badly. But that doesn't mean Abby and I will.

"I have let your rules guide me for the past 11 years. But I will not let your failures keep me from what I want. What I need."

With this last statement, the hesitant McGee returned, clearly afraid he had gone too far.

Anger and doubt raged within Gibbs. It was clear McGee spoke from the heart and everything he said was true. He would transfer if Gibbs pushed the issue. He would miss the team, but he wouldn't regret the decision.

The problem was, Gibbs knew Ihe/I would. Sure this was a grenade just waiting to go off in the middle of his team. But McGee was part of that team, and as such, had become part of Gibb's extended family. Abby had been there for years, long before Tim ever set foot in the building. It had taken some time, but McGee had earned his place as well. They were both smart enough to know the risks, not only to the team, but also their friendship. To them, it was apparently worth the risk. And like McGee had hoped, Gibbs could certainly understand that.

McGee was right in another way. Gibbs' rules were there to help keep himself from repeating the same mistakes, and as a guide for those under him. But just because McGee was setting down the same path he once had, it didn't mean they would turn out the same.

The silence dragged on for moment after moment. And then finally, Gibbs had his answer.

"Did I ever tell you about Rule 51?" he asked.

"No," McGee answered, sounding wary.

"It's my newest one, something I wrote down not long ago. 'Somethings you're wrong.' Maybe this is one of those times."

Realization slowly dawned on McGee's face.

"So?" he began, but trailed off.

"We'll just have to see what happens. I hope for all of our sakes, you're right. If you're not, I will do what I have to to protect the team."

"Thanks, boss," he said, clearly relieved.

"Just one thing," Gibbs added.

"What's that?"

"I want to be there when you tell Tony."


End file.
